


Remorse

by not_tony_stank



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Connor (Detroit: Become Human) is Bad at Feelings, Gen, Hank Anderson Swears, Human AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-27
Updated: 2019-08-10
Packaged: 2019-11-06 16:23:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17943146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/not_tony_stank/pseuds/not_tony_stank
Summary: Connor Anderson is the eldest son to Hank Anderson and the elder brother to Cole Anderson. Then Cole is severely injured in a car crash, barely saved by the emergency surgeon, left clinging to his thread of life.Connor changes.





	1. 0N3

**Author's Note:**

> This idea came from the RK1000 discord server so uh kudos to them.

He was drowning but there was no water filling his lungs. He was suffocating but there was an abundance of air. Cole. Dad. He could hear muted police sirens, as if he was beneath the surface of a lake, and could almost see the flashing red and blue through his eyelids. It was cold but a warm, viscous liquid was covering his crown, matting the hair there. Was he upside down? He didn’t know but he couldn’t breathe. He couldn’t breathe. hE COULDN’T BrEaThE. 

 

 

 

ḩ̷̧̧̢̛̥̩͍̼̞͖̼̤̬̱̞̮̠̬̬̗̱̱̖̘͔̩͚̣̤͕͍͋̇̆͊̍͐̍̌͑͆͋̿̃͆̈́̌̉̂̋̑͛̿̌̌̂̅̅̌̇̕̕͜͠é̶̛͎̦̜͙̦͚̣̹̈͐̈̀͆̈́̄͛̊́̆͊̒̅̌͐̈́͆̾͆̃̇͌̌͊̎͋̽̚̕̚͜͜ ̶̧̧̡̡͍͎̬͖͚̹̜̩̩̦͕̦̱͙͈͓̙̳̲̼͉̙͓̖̜̪̤͚̓́̀̆́̾͆̈́̅͛̒̈́̅̅͗͐́̌̿͐̇C̴̞̜̠̓̾͂͠͠ơ̴̥͇̗̖̝̞̤̈̾̏̍͌͛̏̔́̍̏̋̀̅̋̇̀͌̍͋̊͊̔̅̄̏̓̊̑̒͘̕̚̚͘͝͠͝͠Ư̵̛͔̣̠̫̫̩͇͍̺̩͎͕̲͚̲̟̜͔͉̱̝͍̼̹̌̿͛̋͂͌͆̓̎̾͌̍̿͌̄͑̿̉̇̋̆̎̊̐̓͒̔̃͗̇͆̄͘͝͝͝l̸̡̺̟̳͙̪͇̮̗̝̤͚̫̰̠̰̮̣̄̊́͌̀͗̍͛͗̌̉̀̆̂͜ḑ̵̝̘͇̰̤͕̭̠̤̝͇̳̥̻̗̲̣̘͈̎Ṅ̷̨̯̼̯͚͍̜͍̗̜̠̯͐̌̓̈̊̔̊͛͆̄̃̓̅͒̏͊̈͋͝͠'̸̧̧̙͈̗̻͓̹̯͈͖̱̗̠͙̱̲͎̔̋̍̋̈́̏̊̾̈̓́͋̈́̏̐͝t̶̢̢̡̡̨̨̛͉̦͕̦̳̭̲̻͇̯̟̺͓̤̦̱͙̳̬̗̞͔̗͓̫̰͕̮̞̻̟̏͆̈͋̂̃̓̈́̋͗̔́̇̉͘͜͝͝ͅ ̶̡̡̧̨̖̖̲̤̼̰͙̙̜̜̹͉̱͚͍͉̻̻̱̹͕̬̠̰̯̙͙̣͕̣̗̦̓̃́̐̒͂̋̿̍͛̑̆̕b̴̧̨̡̛̫̗͖̱̬̫̮̦̮̟͖͙̝͚̈́̃̈̒̃̍̓̌̑̈́͋̀͗̈́̈́̊̋̎̃͑̈́͑̈́̒͒̒̽͛̌̃͌̔̄͛̚̚͝͝͝ͅͅR̶̨̧̪̭͓̪̞̜̠̟̥̜͚̤̗̮̰̘͓͙̉̋́͋̅̈́͑̀̈̐͛̾̈́̇̔̈͊͋̀̑̊̑̒̐̚͜͠͝ḙ̴̡̛̠̼̍͑͌͐̀̒̇̾͛̓͋͆̍̆̄͐͌̈̚͝͠A̷̡̨̨͉̤̤̼̮̣̘̟̳̘̻͇͎̱̜̫̣̥̬̦͍̞͖̲̙̮̝̻̬͛̅̊̄̒̾̔̎̽̾͆͛̈́̉̒͐̀̔͆̉͂̃̆͌̑̈̽̉͑̒̆͐̍̈́̄̒̄̇͑͘͜͜͜͠ͅT̴̡̨̢̠̙͕̰̯̰͈͚̦͓͈̪̝̹̞̬͈͖̝̦̆̏̄͊͆̅͑̓̐͗̆̔̃͌̂͗̇́̋̄́̊̐͑́̚̕ͅḧ̵̨̨̢̖̬͎͙͇̲̞̖̺̞͓͓̯̼͓̪͚́̏̈́̅̾̃̔̈͑̂͋͑̉͂̈́͑̐̓̽̍̐̓̋̔̂͂́̓̈́͊̓͊̋̔̌͒̌̕ͅȨ̷̢̛̛̬͖̣͈͓͇̮̦͎͓̦͔͚̳͔̠̝̘̯̮̞͇͙͖̼͑̿͂̆̒̇̆̑̓̒͗̌͋̆͒͒͛̋͐̐̋̇̉̀̊͛̏̾̂́̚̕̕̕̕͜͝͝͠͠͝


	2. TW0

The scent was what he first noticed, sterile and piercing with a hint of metal beneath. It smelt like sickness, disease and injury. Where was he? 

Connor blearily opened his eyes, focusing in on the white tiling of the hospital room. His head felt like it was stuffed with dense materials and his mouth like he had just spat out cotton. He remembered going home with his dad and brother. It was icy. Then…

The car slid and flipped over.

Dad? Cole? Where are they? Connor tried to move, immediately groaning from the pain in his abdomen. He looked down, moving the covers with his left arm, at his stomach and the white bandages covering it. The door opened as he stared down, a nurse entering the room with a clipboard and his father following behind.

“Dad?” Connor’s voice cracked as he spoke, Hank rushing over to pour him some water from the random jug on his bedside table. “What’s going on? Where am I? Where’s Cole?” The panic in his voice grew with every question as Hank could do nothing but stay silent, rubbing the back of the eldest and possibly his only remaining child. Soon Connor passed out again, his body too weak after the accident to handle the stress coursing through his veins. 

\---

Hank had no idea what the fuck he was to do. His sons… both in hospital, both seeming as if they were soon to be buried six feet under. How could it have all gone so wrong? After waking up that one time, Connor slid into a coma from the brain damage that had occurred due to the crash, just as had happened to Cole. A brain bleed, haemorrhage, that the doctors had not noticed until he almost slipped away in the early hours. If not for the night nurse, both his sons would be dead and he would be left alone with two holes in his heart that his sons left behind.


End file.
